The invention relates to a method of determining material characteristics of individual layers within a multilayer system. For purposes of illustration, one implementation of the invention is described in connection with determining the density and water content of the different layers within a multilayer pavement system using subterranean radar signals. See. FIG. 1. It will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill having the benefit of this disclosure that the invention can be similarly implemented for other uses, e.g., analysis of the material surrounding sewer pipes, analysis of the water content in curing concrete, or analysis of asphalt content of an asphalt-concrete layer.
Appendix A, submitted as part of this specification, is a mathematical explanation of the invention's implementation described in this specification. Permission is granted to make copies of the appendix solely in connection with the making of facsimile copies of this application in accordance with applicable law; all other rights are reserved, and all other reproduction, distribution, creation of derivative works based on the contents, public display, and public performance of the appendix or any part thereof are prohibited by the copyright laws.